


Do You Fondue?

by GreenRoyale



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But he deserves it, Card Games That Never End, Cards Against Humanity, Clint is an abused Avenger, Fondue, M/M, Stony - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenRoyale/pseuds/GreenRoyale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if you put together two Super Soldiers, Russian Spy, an Archer and an infamous Genius-Billionaire-Playboy-Philanthropist in a room?</p><p> </p><p>They play Cards Against Humanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Fondue?

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so here comes my first Stony one-shot. It was just a short scene that came up in my head because of a conversation between myself and a close friend. So I managed to get it down and shaped it accordingly. It's really a pointless fic that I actually got down to writing lol.
> 
> So if you're wondering about the timeline and all. Let's just say nowhere. We just have these people who are friendly with each other on an off day and sitting around to play a card game.
> 
> Work is unbeta'd. Do point out to me if something is amiss.

“Oh, I’ve a feeling I’m not gonna like this one,” Clint whined when he saw his card. “What’s my secret superpower?”

 

Natasha did not even wait a beat before throwing out her card which clearly said, “Letting everyone down.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“That is actually accurate,” Tony laughed. “You get this one.”

 

“That’s not… Okay, whatever. I’ll get you in the next round.” Clint was about to protest but Natasha pulled out another card and read it aloud.

 

“What did you bring for Show-And-Tell?”

 

“The American Dream,” Tony had taken this card out before Steve even managed to check his hand. “Heck, I would totally bring my American Dream to show and tell.”

 

“Tony,” Steve sighed.

 

“Steve,” Tony mimicked.

 

Tony was not even playing the game but he kept picking out the cards on Steve’s turns and the good old boy just let him. The genius had somehow managed to situate himself in between Steve’s legs on the loveseat that was already ridiculously small for the supersoldier to be sitting alone and was leaning back into Steve’s leg that was angled such that his feet was flat on the seat. His other leg was dangling off the couch and he was leant back into the armrest.

 

It did not take a genius to figure out that Steve and Tony were so uncomfortable with each other they almost gouged each others’ eyes out at their first argument. But it took more than a genius, a clairvoyant and even perhaps a Norse God to predict that they could get so close.

 

Steve had shifted into the tower much later than the other Avengers but Tony did not show any less enthusiasm in ushering him in. Being the only one who doesn’t really have missions or any real work to do, Steve had been spending more time in the tower than he would actually need. And then one day Tony just found him wandering around the communal floor like a poor lost soul and the genius decided to bring him around. Simply because the gorgeous blond looked like a puppy kicked out of his home and is drenched in the rain.

 

Days turn to weeks and eventually months passed by. They only became closer and became more…  _Intimate_ …

 

The quick glances during breakfast, brief touchings on the couch during movie nights, a few sketches here and there, brushing of the skin when they walk pass. And bam! Iron Man is dating Captain America.

 

Of course that would be a wonderful headline on the news that would probably last forever. But Pepper (the CEO of Stark Industries a.k.a “I-Love-You-As-A-Friend”) Potts had advised Tony to lay low on the relationship. It would not have kicked a fleck of dust onto Tony’s reputation that was already dipped in mud and rolled on sand. It was Steve’s dignity that they had to uphold. As Tony said, he is after all, The American Dream.

 

“What?” Tony raised his arms in a mocking shrug as scooted further back, forcing the man to put his arm around him to get a proper view of his cards. He then turned and brought Steve’s attention to him. “I would drag you around and flaunt you and kiss you all I want because you’re the American Dream and you’re  _my_  American Dream...”

 

Tony continued mumbling inaudible cutesies at Steve who began to crack up a smile as the genius pouted. Steve gave a quick peck on the lips in front of him before leaning back and looking at his cards. Steve rested back as the genius continued tapping on his Starkpad, probably working on something.

 

Clint made a gagging sound but Tony only leaned into Steve’s chest, “I regret nothing.”

 

The man seated on the couch opposite of Clint and Natasha cleared his throat and the couple turned to him, only to have Steve blush and duck his head down to his cards while Tony returned his attention to the gadget in front of him. It was hard to miss a super soldier with a metal arm in the room but Tony and Steve just keeps forgetting about his existence when they are together.

 

Bucky had made it clear that he had nothing against whom Steve dates and he was all thankful that his best friend had found “the right partner” that he was looking for all this time. But he still seemed slightly uncomfortable at the fact that Tony is so handsy anytime and anywhere. He even hinted that he may or may not have walked in to the couple making out heatedly in common areas that should have been out of bounds for such actions.

 

“You’re just jealous he managed to snag me,” Tony said, pulling Steve into an overly enthusiastic hug that made the blond flail and almost fell on him.

 

“I could only imagine the reasons to be,” Bucky mumbled, shaking his head slightly. He was also lounging on the couch, taking up the space all to himself. Natasha was on a single armchair, leg slung over one armrest and her back resting on the other. She had managed to kick Clint off the chair somehow and now the archer was just sitting on the ground, resting his back against the chair and having his head as the assassin’s armrest.

 

“Actually you should go out more often,” Tony pointed out. “You could really just go down the streets and snatch up some chicks. You’re not a shabby-looking guy.”

 

“Don’t say snatch up, Tony,” Clint interrupted. “He might really go down and do that.”

 

Tony could see that Natasha and Bucky gave a glare that is so similar it might have been a trademark to Russian spies. And Clint seems to be the only one who is not affected by it.

 

Natasha drew the black card and hummed, “I know I can always get laid by saying…”

 

Everyone threw out their cards but Steve gave a sheepish glance to Tony with his card hovering in between the ones in his hand and the ground.

 

“Go on, I wanna hear your creativity,” Tony encouraged and the blond slipped the card down onto the ground.

 

It was an empty card and Steve looked indifferent when he answered with, “Fondue.”

 

Bucky choked on his breath and laughed aloud along with the others. After the laughter subsided, Bucky was still hiding his face with a hand while the other clenched onto the cards.

 

“Alright, I sense an inside joke going on here,” Tony said, looking at Steve in the face pointedly. “Share it!”

 

Bucky was trying not to laugh anymore, panting to catch his breath and waving a hand to tell them he’s not going to be the one to share it.

 

“You remember, when I told you about it?” Steve asked Bucky who was finally feeding air into his lungs.

 

“Yes,” the Winter Soldier wheezed and coughed.

 

“I thought fondue was some kind of a code word for, you know… that thing,” Steve continued, chuckling to himself. “If Stark didn’t tell me about it-...”

 

“If I didn’t tell you about what? Fondue? We’ve never talked about fondue,” Tony asked, straightening up in alarm.

 

“He’s talking about the  _dead_  Stark,” Bucky said absentmindedly.

 

Clint choked at that but they all didn’t seem to pick up on that.

 

“Ah,” Tony said, leaning back into Steve. “What did he tell you?”

 

“Nah, I just thought…” Steve shook his head as he thought of the memory. “He asked Peggy out for a fondue but I didn’t know it was food. I thought of something else and we got into a pretty stupid argument because of that misunderstanding. Honestly, I don’t know if I would ever know what it means if I didn’t ask to clear it up with Howard at that time.”

 

“Or both of you might not even be here actually,” Bucky said, reshuffling the white cards for no reason. “I heard Peggy started shooting at you with that prototype shield back then. If she missed…” Bucky shook his head as he thought of the possibility.

 

“But she didn’t,” Tony interrupted suddenly. “And for once I’m actually glad my dad didn’t die before I was made. Or I’d never be here to listen to your stories…”

 

“What did I say about the whole mush, Tony?” Clint groaned. “We’re trying to get through a game here!”

 

“You’re just jealous that Agent isn’t here,” Tony stuck his tongue out at the archer, only to amuse Steve further. The supersoldier just pulled the genius into another hug. The genius made himself heavy as lead but it did not even faze the soldier. To Steve, he was as light as a… pillow.

 

“His name is Phil, Tony,” the archer rolled his eyes and threw his card down. “And I’ve lost interest in this card game. I’m gonna go shoot some. You comin’, Buck?”

 

“Okay,” Bucky dropped his cards and left it there, getting up to his feet. He pulled his shirt down to straighten it and tugged his sleeves down his mechanical arm. It just kept getting stuck in between places and at some point of time he just gave up with it entirely. There may or may not be a couple of fabric pieces stuck inside the arm by now simply because he wasn't patient enough to remove them and just ripped them off instead.

 

“Coming Tash?” Clint called as he walked to the elevator. Natasha tossed her cards towards Tony one by one so it went slicing through the air and hit his at the chest but not strongly enough to actually cause damage. She got up and followed the two guys towards the elevator wordlessly.

 

“I really don’t see the need to be all cuddly everyday, it’s like they’ve turned the whole tower into their bedroom- ow!”

 

Natasha flicked the top of Clint’s head with her finger. A simple and harmless-looking action to an innocent audience as they looked on. But the loud “ddak” sound on finger hitting skull made it sound like someone just cracked a nut.

 

“Good to know there’s something in there,” Bucky’s voice was soft as they faded in the distance. “It didn’t sound too hollow.”

 

“Oh yeah? You wanna know what is hollow-...” Clint’s mutters of complains and empty threats towards Bucky was muffled as they disappeared behind the elevator doors.

 

Tony did not move an inch but Steve straightened up and moved up from their position to gather up the cards. The supersoldier pulled his leg from behind the genius and stretched it a little as he finally got to sit properly.

 

“We didn’t finish that game either,” Steve sighed, gathering the cards. It was of course not the first time they had chased the civilization out with Tony just being there. Steve had tried not to get too handsy as usual but Tony doesn't seem to bother about whoever was in the room. Not even if it was a certain Angry Pirate.

 

“The game was getting too boring anyway,” Tony whined. “But I know something else more interesting.”

 

“And what is that?” Steve raised an eyebrow, tapping onto the tip of the cards and pushing it back into its box. He had been doing that pretty often. Amusing and humouring Tony even when the genius began to flail all over him like a high school girl. He would never admit it but Tony was too cute to resist.

  
Tony simply hummed and climbed onto Steve’s lap, straddling the supersoldier and tossing the box of cards aside. He made a mock-thinking face, “Hmm how about… Fondue?”

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Marvel and Disney... And... I dunno who else to credit them to. But point is, I don't own them.
> 
>  
> 
> Later Edit:
> 
> Hey guys, thanks for the wonderful support and kudosssss~! I have decided to expand this fic into a chaptered fic so do look out for more installments of the fic. Chapters from before this stage of their relationship and also after will be explored there.
> 
> Thanks again, loves! :D


End file.
